


Silent Night

by firesideteller



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesideteller/pseuds/firesideteller
Summary: Mariah can’t contain herself after the vigil on Christmas Eve.





	Silent Night

_Silent night, Holy night_  
_Shepherds quake at the sight_  
_Glories stream from Heaven afar_ _  
Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah…._

         - John Freeman Young, _Silent Night_

 

* * *

 

The last three months had been a blur for Mariah.  It felt as though she had cycled through every emotion possible, from realizing how deeply she was in love with Tessa to almost losing her, twice, to nearly severing her bond with Sharon.   Just tonight she almost lost Tessa again. If Mariah hadn’t called Tessa out about the text message excuse and had let her love leave, who knows whether Tessa might have ever come back.

But, in the end, Tessa had promised she wasn’t going anywhere.  And she had kissed Mariah— _really_ kissed her, right there in Crimson Lights, even though she knew Mariah wasn’t big on public displays of affection.  The kiss was a seal to show Tessa’s seriousness about the matter, a promise. _I’m not going anywhere without you._ Surprised, Mariah kissed her back, an answer.   _I can’t lose you.  I only just found you._

And when Mariah asked Tessa to gather supplies for a vigil and Tessa showed up at the hospital with her guitar, Mariah lit up inside.  Tessa meant it. She was staying. And then Tessa was singing and looking so fine in her long black coat and scarf, and putting her soul into a song for a person who had recently traumatized her, an astonishing act of goodwill.  And Tessa was earning smiles from and coaxing the others in the circle to sing with her and it was just too much. Too much. Mariah was on fire with love for this woman. And she had to let her know. It couldn’t wait.

After the vigil, she hadn’t said anything.  She had just smiled and taken Tessa by the hand, guitar case and tote bags in the other, and dragged the songwriter back with her to her car.  Tessa had driven it to the hospital since Mariah had gotten a ride there with Sharon.

Mariah had Tessa’s gloved hand in hers now as she drove through the December night to their apartment, the emotions of the last three months swirling within her.  She touched Tessa’s palm with hers. How she loved those soft, strong hands. She wanted them to be within reach like this, always.

Tessa made a concerned face, unsure what was happening.  “You okay?”

Mariah smiled a crooked smile at her, green eyes shining with flecks of brown and gold.  A simple “yeah” was all she could manage, not the most reassuring. She tried to concentrate on driving, but was having trouble.  She fought with herself for the next mile and a half. “Fuck it,” she finally declared, exasperated, and slowed down to pull over to the side of the road.

When the car stopped, Mariah let out the breath she hadn’t known she had been holding.  She unbuckled her seatbelt and unconsciously licked her lips.

Mariah’s demeanor shifted when she saw how Tessa was looking at her, afraid.  She mentally kicked herself. Of course Tessa was frightened. They were in a car on the side of the road by the woods, like where Sharon, Nikki, and Victoria had left her to fend for herself when they kidnapped her.

“Sorry,” Mariah said.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.  This looks like where they left you. I’m sorry.  I’m not—I am just feeling so much right now. You make me feel so much….”  She trailed off, realizing she wasn’t making any sense. Maybe words weren’t the best idea.  She needed to change her approach.

Mariah lifted her hand to touch Tessa’s face.  “I need to kiss you,” she blurted out. There was surprise in Tessa’s eyes, a glimmer of something indiscernible, then her deep red lips curled into the ten-thousand-watt smile that ignited Mariah’s heart.  

That was all the encouragement Mariah needed.  She tilted her head up and crashed her mouth into Tessa’s.  Tessa hummed into the kiss and brought one hand up to Mariah’s face.  Mariah pulled Tessa’s scarf to bring her closer. Tessa opened her mouth and Mariah kissed each of Tessa’s lips as she slid one hand into Tessa’s silky black hair.  She knew Tessa loved it when she did that and, sure enough, Tessa made the most delicious rumbling sound in her throat.

Tessa laughed and broke the kiss, realizing she still had her gloves on, and perhaps releasing the fear that had overtaken her before she knew what Mariah was thinking.  Just then, what Mariah was thinking was that Tessa’s laugh was the loveliest sound she had ever heard. She lived for all of Tessa’s sounds and was amazed and more than a little territorial about the fact that she was the only one who got to hear them.  Tessa could, and should, share her silver voice with the whole world, Mariah thought, but those secret frequencies were only for her.

“Okay,” Mariah resolved, feeling a wave of want crash over her.  In one smooth motion, she unlatched Tessa’s seatbelt and tossed Tessa’s scarf and coat onto the floor of the passenger seat.  She slipped out of her own coat and scarf. Grabbing Tessa’s hands, now bare, she pulled her over the console to send them both tumbling into the backseat.   

Mariah hovered above a now serious Tessa, running her hands over Tessa’s soft red sweater and black pants.  She leaned down to kiss her and licked into Tessa’s mouth. Mariah couldn’t help the near-growl that escaped her throat at the feeling of Tessa’s tongue meeting hers, and Tessa answered with sultry, low tones that Mariah felt as much as heard.

Mariah sat up, reaching for Tessa’s skillful hands, needing to feel them on her, and slid them under her shirt to place them on her breasts.  Tessa traced the curve of each of Mariah’s breasts in her bra, watching her love’s face for the reaction it had on her, before reaching behind Mariah’s back to unhook the unnecessary undergarment.  She slid it off underneath Mariah’s shirt and onto the floor.

Mariah bit her her lip as she watched Tessa lick the fingers of one hand, then the other, and reach for Mariah’s breasts again under her shirt.  Tessa rolled her wetted fingers over one nipple, then the other, before sitting up and repeating the movements of each hand, excruciatingly slowly, with her lips and tongue.  Mariah’s hips started to move in time with Tessa’s agile mouth and hands as she watched her dark-haired goddess of a girlfriend kiss every inch of her. Her pants were already done for and she hadn’t even taken them off yet.   _Oh god._

Mariah impatiently unzipped her pants and guided Tessa’s hands to follow the path of material she was exposing.  “Please, baby,” Mariah begged her.

Tessa sat up and kissed Mariah hungrily, slipping her left hand between them into Mariah’s wetness.  “Fuck,” Tessa stammered. Mariah was dripping for her. With two of the calloused fingers of her fretting hand, she found Mariah’s clit and starting circling it.  Her other hand curved around Mariah’s back to steady her, sliding down to latch onto one of the back pockets of her pants. Tessa indiscriminately kissed the freckles on whatever patch of Mariah’s skin was closest to her mouth as she worked Mariah into a steady rhythm.

Mariah’s legs started to shake, the pressure building where Tessa was circling her.  She put her arms around Tessa’s shoulders and greedily brought Tessa’s mouth back to hers as Tessa shifted to bring her right hand between them.  Tessa glided one finger into Mariah as deep as she could and held it there and felt Mariah’s muscles tighten around her. “Fuck, Tessa,” Mariah breathed.  “You feel so fucking good.”

Tessa sped up her left hand and dropped her mouth to Mariah’s neck.  She felt Mariah shudder at the sudden change of sensation and then Mariah was toppling over the edge, shaky hands pulling Tessa’s face back up for a searing kiss against cold lips.

Tessa lowered Mariah onto her and held her tightly.  “I love you,” Mariah whispered, barely audibly. “I love you so much” came the reply.

Mariah allowed herself a few minutes of feeling sheltered and loved before lifting herself onto an elbow and, as an experiment, putting pressure on the seam of Tessa’s pants with her hip.

“Mariah,”  Tessa started, suddenly aware of the state she was in.  “Oh god.”

Needing no other confirmation, Mariah kissed Tessa’s lips, her throat, her neck, her collar bone, and the row of cut-outs down the middle of her red sweater.  Tessa inhaled sharply and shifted in anticipation. Mariah slipped a hand underneath Tessa’s shirt and unclasped her bra for better access, pulling it up and out of the way.  She kissed Tessa’s breasts through her sweater, until Tessa’s nipples pushed back against the fabric. Tessa made a sexy little disgruntled sound. Mariah smiled at the effect she was having on her girl.

Mariah brought the fingers of one of her hands up to Tessa’s lips and Tessa drew them into her mouth and coated them with her tongue.  Distantly, in the back of Mariah’s mind, it registered that it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen. Mariah slipped her hand under Tessa’s shirt and rolled Tessa’s nipple between the fingers the songwriter had just kissed.  She did it again with the same hand on Tessa’s other breast. Then Mariah lowered herself and pulled Tessa’s shirt up, replaced her fingers with her mouth, and flicked Tessa’s nipple with her tongue, making Tessa’s hips rock.

“God, Tessa,” Mariah whispered.  “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Show me.”

Mariah wasted no time, unbuttoning Tessa’s pants while she kissed her way from Tessa’s breasts to her abs, hips, and what little underwear she had on.  Mariah paused to blow a warm breath against Tessa’s center, making Tessa jolt. Eager to please, Mariah pushed Tessa’s pants down to her ankles, kissing her way up Tessa’s long legs to do the same with the last bit of clothing in her way.

Tessa gathered Mariah’s glorious red hair for her while Mariah kissed Tessa’s clit.  Mariah licked it up and down, reaching up to roll one of Tessa’s nipples against her palm at the same pace.  Mariah slid her free hand down to see how wet Tessa was. She sighed lowly, surprised by what she found. Tessa was so ready.

Mariah slid one finger in and out of Tessa, building into a steady rhythm, and continued working Tessa’s clit with her tongue at the same tempo.  Feeling Tessa settle into the sensation, she added another finger to fill her up and push her to the next level. “God, Mariah,” Tessa heard herself say.

Mariah knew Tessa was getting close, because she started to taste like clear running water.  Tessa reached for Mariah’s hand on her breast and held onto it tightly, lifting her hips off the backseat of the car as her orgasm rippled through her.  Mariah was so good. So good. So good, she repeated to herself. She loved her so much. What had she been thinking earlier tonight? She could never leave this woman.

Mariah flipped them over, so she was holding Tessa, who now lay on top of her.  She smoothed Tessa’s hair and traced lazy shapes on her back as their breathing settled.  After a while, Tessa lifted her head to look down at her love. She kissed Mariah’s lips, tasting herself on them, and groaned, burying her head in Mariah’s neck.  Was this the ultimate feeling of contentment? She thought maybe it was.

Thinking again about the vigil, Mariah replayed Tessa’s voice singing the familiar song in an uncommonly soulful way in her head.  Tessa felt Mariah’s chest rumble softly as Mariah started to sing. Tessa loved Mariah’s tentative singing voice.  It was a secret Mariah only shared with her.

 

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy infant, tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

 

_Silent night, Holy night_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from Heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah...._

 

Mariah trailed off, kissing Tessa’s forehead.  “Now we’ve made a better memory in a car by the woods.”  They both laughed.  “Merry Christmas,” Mariah said.

“Merry Christmas, baby.  Let’s go home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for all episodes up to 12/25/18. For my love, DT.


End file.
